Hallie Grace
Hallie Marie Grace is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. She is also a teen mom, raising twin babies that she had as a result of being raped at a party. Hallie is the best friend of Bella James. She made her debut in the second episode, "Proud." Hallie is a complex and interesting character, being referred to by Glee: The Next Generation creator and writer, JamesonOTP as "a more tragic version of Quinn." However, Hallie is not mean or manipulative like Quinn. Hallie is also openly lesbian and she was dating Lana Addison, but they broke up in Ch-Ch-Changes. Hallie was created by wiki member QuinnQuinn. Hallie portrayed by Emilie De Ravin. Background A good bit is known about Hallie prior to "Proud." Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were kids. When they were young and going through a lot, they would sing together. However, after elementary school, Hallie's mother took her out of public school and put her in private school, separating her and Bella. Sometime when Hallie was 14, she attended a party where there were a few older boys. One of them drugged Hallie and raped her, resulting in a pregnancy. It is so far unclear, whether or not he knew she was only 14. As a result of her rape, Hallie became pregnant with twins. After having the babies, Hallie confronted the babies' father but he denied eveything, so she and her mother planned to take the boy to court to prove that he was the babies' father and most likely press charges against him for the events of the night in question. However, before Hallie could do so, the boy was supposedly killed in a car crash while drag racing some friends. The boy's name and age is currently unknown because Hallie doesn't like to talk about it. It is implied however, he was about 16. Hallie attended an all girls Catholic high school during most of her pregnancy. Hallie has said she was bullied relentlessly by both students and the nuns at her school. She was the victim of taunts, slander, rumors, etc. Her name was written in bathroom stalls and the nuns "prayed for her" in degrading ways. She couldn't walk down the hall without feeling the stares and hearing whispers. She was forced to transfer to William McKinley High School the next year. Due to her harrassment at her former school, she couldn't focus and failed. She came to McKinley, once again a freshman and is reunited with her childhood friend, Bella. Scarred by her experience, Hallie joined the Celebacy Club. Bella was also a member, along with Honey. It's most likely that Hallie told Bella sometime during this about her pregnancy. When Hallie joined New Directions, Bella was the only person there who knew about her situation. However, a run in with a former classmate revealed Hallie's secret to the entire club, and to the school. Biography Season 1 Hallie makes her debut in Proud and her role is small, but significant. Hallie is first introduced when Bella goes over to her house after receiving a text messgae that Hallie needs to talk to her. Bella shows up and helps convince Hallie that she is not a bad mother and she is not alone, despite Hallie's fears to the contrary. Bella tries to convince Hallie to join Glee club, but she had lost the will to sing and is afraid of what the other members will do and say if they find out the truth about Eva and Ethan. Bella reminds her that they used ot sing out their problems and emotions when they were kids. Bella then sings "Dragonfly" to Hallie as a promise that they'll always be there for one another. Hallie makes a very brief appearance at the end of the episode asking to talk with Mr. Schue, implying that she has reconsidered Bella's idea and thus plans to join Glee Club. In Battle of the Sexes, Hallie auditions for New Directions. Bella gives her courage from the crowd to sing Demi Lovato's Don't Forget. Will and Emma notice the real pain behind her voice as she sings. They discuss that she reminds them of Quinn, and that they had heard rumours about her being a teenage mother. For the Battle of the Sexes competition, Hallie's suggestion of Bulletproof as the girl's song is met with approval. She seems to be readily accepted into New Directions, and fits into the group well. In Two of Hearts,Hallie is called to Emma's office to talk about "all the pressures and hassles of being a girl." Hallie is not ready to talk about her situation to the guidance counselor. Bella suggests that she talk to someone, but Hallie says she does not want to go through all the bullying she went through at her old school again. She decides that she is not ready to trust the other members of glee club with her secret. Throughout the episode, Bella is seen to be making a choice between Hallie and Miles. In Invitationals, it is shown that Bella chose Hallie over Miles. In the green room before the performance, and old classmate of Hallie's, Chastity Vega, shows up. India notices Hallie's discomfort, and chases after Chastity. Chastity tells India about Hallie's children. Just before curtain call, Hallie finds Chastity and confronts her. She warns Chastity not to tell anyone about her secret, but Chastity seems determined to make Hallie feel as awful as possible. Hallie gets back onstage just in time for the opening number. The next day in school, Hallie is the victim of taunts about her pregnancy. She hears that India was the one who spread the rumours, and confronts her. India calls Hallie a liar, but Jaxon shows up before the situation can get out of hand. Jaxon comforts Hallie and protects her from Evan and India. In This is Halloween , Hallie is seen to be suffering a great deal from the bullying she has recieved as a result of India spilling her secret. Bella seems to be the person who is helping her through all of this and keeping her from dropping out of glee club alltogether. Bella suggests that the club can take care of Eva and Ethan while she can go shopping for a Halloween costume. At rehearsal, Will tells India and Evan off for spreading Hallie's secret and ruining her reputation. He tells Hallie, along with Jaxon, James, Evan, and India to go to Emma's office after rehearsal. Evan and India refuse to talk about anything, so the group is dismissed. Emma suggests a Halloween carnival that Hallie can bring the kids to, in order to show her that she has friends who will be supportive of her no matter what. At the Halloween carnival, India is spitefully dressed up as "a knocked up teen mom" in order to hurt Hallie. She, Jaxon, James, Miles, and Bella decide to sing "We're Not Gonna Take It" in order to express how they feel about the way India and Evan have been treating Hallie and the rest of the glee club. Evan interrupts the performance by stopping the music, resulting in a fight. Hallie joins the Cheerios in an attempt to build her reputation at McKinley. In Hallie's honor, Mr. Schue donates the money from the carnival to charities to help teen mothers and rape victims. In My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?, Hallie sings in the group number, There For You. In Don't Turn Around, Hallie suggests Smile by Avril Lavigne as a number for Sectionals. Bella and Hallie stay after glee club where Hallie tells Bella that she be with Miles and not her. They sing one of their favorite songs, Don't Turn Around by Ace Of Base. In Battle For Sectionals, Hallie is harassed backstage by Chastity Vega, which slightly causes Hallie to lose her confidence in her singing abilities. But Bella told her if she didn't feel she could sing to give her a signel and she would take over. Hallie semi-made friends with India. Hallie is first seen making a fuss over India performing Santa Baby (Gimme Gimme Gimme) in Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. And it causes an discussion between her, Bella and Miles. Miles comes up with a plan and Hallie and him along with the New Directions. Then Hallie sings Mary, Did You Know? which doesn't go over well and leads to Hallie storming out. India shows up at Hallie's Christmas pagaent to sort make amends with Hallie. After they talk, Hallie lets India meet the twins. Hallie is seen next in The Power of Love as she walks up with India, which confuses everyone. Hallie isn't seen again until British Invasion when she says something to India. Hallie leads in a song that is directed to India. Hallie is seen dancing during Moves Like Jagger in Regionals. Then Hallie is seen singing Together Again. After that she is beatboxing in Family Affair. Hallie is seen next in Figgin's office in Heal the World as she is being elected to be one of the representative of the Gay-Straight Alliance. She is seen dancing with Lucas as he sings Black or White. During the GSA meeting she tells her story about her mom knowing she is a lesbian but her dad die before she could tell him. Later Hallie and Jaxon sing Scream because they both are angry. Hallie joins everyone as they visit Lucas at the hospital. Hallie is first mentioned in (It's) Hairspray as India and Miles argue at India's locker. It is revealed that Hallie is to play Penny in the school musical. Hallie is mentioned again during the argument between Bella and India. Hallie is actually seen agreeing with Jaxon in Ignorance. Hallie is seen in Pretty In Pink talking to Bella in the dressing room about MIles. While in the dressing room Bella and Hallie sing Britney Spears' Out From Under. At Prom Hallie sits and talks with Bella trying to cheer her up because of Miles chosing India and not her. When Bella asks about Cherry. Hallie replies that she left with a girl she meet at the punch bowl. Hallie asks Bella to dance. Hallie and everyone is surprised when she won prom queen. After their dance as Prom Queen and Prom King Bella and Hallie are seen kissing on the balcony. In Vegas, Hallie is seen in the hallway thinking about what had happened between her and Bella at prom. She dodges talking to Bella about Prom by saying they were going to be late. Hallie is sitting at the bar at the hotel that the New Directions are staying at when Bella walks up to her. Hallie explains to Bella how she felt about their kiss at Prom which surprises Bella. Before they can go any further they are cut short by Will. In Sing-Off, Hallie has a voice over as she walks to the choir room. She explains her feelings for Bella. Hallie smiles at Bella as she does her song for the competition. Hallie collects herself before she sings She Will Be Loved. The next day Bella and Hallie walked in to the choir room hand in hand which causes Jaxon to make the statement that they look perfect together. In LDN, Hallie makes a remake about India's packing. Bella and Hallie walk down a broadwalk singing We Found Love. Summer Love Its the summer, Hallie is forced to spend it seperated from Bella. Bella and Hallie share a long goodbye. To kill the time Hallie forces herself to practice a duet with Miles. They share a moment before singing Cruel Summer. Season 2 Hallie is seen in the Choir room when Lana Addison performs her audition song in High School Never Ends. She feels as if she is missing something leading her to sings Breakaway. Hallie isn't seen until the New Directions are in Emma's office singing Goodbye after finding out what happened to John. Then she is seen with Bella, James and Jaxon in the Courtyard. She mentions a song which leads them to sing, Stole. They all start to leave and Hallie says she wants to stay and tells Bella she will be alright. After they all leave Hallie breaks down. Then Lana appears at the foot of the stairs. Hallie cries on Lana's shoulder. Hallie is seen walking down the hallway towards Lana in her Cheerios uniform in It's Britney, Bitch. She tells Lana she and Femme Fatales were great. She tells Lana that she made Cheerios captian no co-captains just captain. Lana notices when Hallie starts to frown. Hallie explains about Bella. Lana tells her to stop thinking and live in the moment as she kisses Hallie. Lana leaves Hallie sitting on the bench in a stunned silence. The next day Hallie keeps replaying the kiss in her head. She wages an internal battle because she saw fireworks and they weren't because of Bella. She thinks of Lana as Bella and her sing I Wanna Go. Hallie is seen in Miles' daydream singing Womanizer. Hallie defends herself as India gets upset when she finds out that Hallie made Cheerios Captain and not her. Hallie is seen in Duets Deux hurt after Bella's duet with Mercedes Evans. Hallie is stopped by Lana later in the hallway. Hallie explains to Lana the confusion she caused her when she kissed her. She tells Lana that is waging an internal war. But Hallie tells Lana that one kiss is an accident but two isn't. Lana tells Hallie that no matter the outcome she will be there for Hallie. Hallie sits in the courtyard with Bella. Hallie states that she knows kissing Lana was wrong but it just happened. Hallie asks Bella if she sees fireworks when they kiss. Bella replies with she never really thought about it. Hallie says that she doesn't and that scares her. Then she leaves Bella sitting there. Hallie is seen sing You're Gonna Be with Quinn. Hallie is shocked when she finds out that India was trying to meddle in what was going on with her and Lana. Hallie tells India that she has no right to tell her who to be with. Hallie is seen in Popular trying to help India clean off the slushie. Hallie tries to get India to understand that Lana is a good girl. Hallie watches Lana walk down the hallway from Femme Fatales practice. She says in voiceover that no matter hard she tries to push Lana out of her mind Lana finds her way back into it. Jaxon puts his hand on Hallie's shoulder and asks if she is alright. Hallie asks Jaxon to keep something a secret even from James. And Jaxon says ok. Hallie tells him she thinks she loves Lana as well as Bella. Jaxon asks if she is sure. She says she knows how she feels and even if it is irrational she does love Lana. Jaxon says he supports whatever she decides but she needs to remember there are two hearts at stake. Hallie stands in the courtyard thinking when Lana starts to serenade her with Give Your Heart A Break. Lana tries to pull Hallie to her but Hallie pushes away saying she stands by what she said before. Hallie tells Lana that every time she sees Lana things get harder. Everyone hugged Hallie when they found out that Hallie won the Duets competition. Hallie explains to Lana who Chasitity Vega was in Mash It Up! She calls Bella and Lana into the choir room. She tells them that she is in love with both of them and she knows she shouldn't. She asks them to give her a week to think things over. Hallie is seen doing a mashup of Fly/Fly with Bella. Later Lana walks up to Hallie asking about the mashup she did with Bella which she says was planned before she asked for the week. Hallie tells everyone what she did with Eva and Ethan for Halloween in Yee-Haw. Hallie sticks her landing at Cheerios as Lana and Miles walk up. Lana begins to sing You Belong With Me. She kisses Lana before walking off. She breaks up with Bella via a song called Consider Me Gone. Hallie is found standing outside McKinley working her fundraiser when Lana, Jaxon, James, Nicole, Honey, and Rose show up. She offers them something to drink as they talk. When her cousin Reece Montgomery walks up. Hallie is surprised that Lana and Reece. She asks them about it and they explain that they went to school together. Hallie's mother walks up with Eva and Ethan. Hallie mentions potty training in a sarastic tone as Miranda walks off with Ethan. Later Hallie is seen at Celibacy Club as everyone was giving Kevin and Rose advice. After Celibacy Club Hallie sings in Wild At Heart. She walks off the stage as Lana walks in and they leave hand in hand. Season 3 Hallie is seen in Days of Glory walking with Jaxon, James, Lana, Miles, and Evan down the hallway before they are slushied. Season 4 Hallie enters the lunchroom in Ch-Ch-Changes. Hallie was standing outside the Spanish Room waiting for Lana to come out because she was hiding from Parker. Hallie points out that Lana is avoiding the questions about the question and even the actual question. Lana says just needs time to think. And Hallie agrees. She tells Lana that she and Bella are going to Breadstix to work on their friendship. She invites Lana to come when she see Lana become a bit unhappy. At Breadstix she and Bella are talking about Jersey Shore then when Lana starts to talk about Star Trek she jumps in. When Bella notices that their friendship song was playing she explains it to Lana before starting to sing with Bella. The next afternoon Hallie makes her way to Lana's locker to find out what Lana decides so she could breathe again. Hallie starts to cry as Lana gives her back the engagement ring. She is shocked when Lana tells her she cheated on her. Hallie tries to forgive Lana but she says she doesn't deserve the forgiveness. Lana says that they should break up because she needed to fix her and that if she didn't fix herself it might happen again and Hallie didn't deserve that. Hallie pleads with Lana saying that they can work it out if Jaxon and James could. Lana points out that they aren't Jaxon and James. Hallie asks if it is going to be for forever and Lana says she isn't sure. And Hallie agrees to still be friends with Lana. As Hallie walks into the choir room Jaxon asks what Lana said. Hallie asks Mr. Shue if she could sing a song. And he says yes. Hallie starts to sing White Horse as her answer to their questions. As she finishes she breaks out into tears. Everyone gives Hallie a hug to comfort her. As the New Directions sing Changes they gather around Hallie. Hallie looks up at the balcony as Lana is leaving. And when Lana disappears Hallie looks down at the stage. She fakes a smile. Hallie is standing at her locker in The School of Hip-Hop when Jaxon walks up and comments on her sunglasses clashing with her outfit. When Jaxon comments on that Hallie is taking her break up with Lana alot harder than her break up with Bella, Hallie explains that it is completely different. When Jaxon hears what Hallie is listening to he says that it is bad. Hallie tell Jaxon about her fun day with Bella. They talk for a few more minutes before Jaxon has to leave. Evan, Rose. Natasha and Ana all confront Hallie at her locker. Ana pulls her aside and tells her that she needs to get some piece of mind. And that the only way to that she has to go to Thurston High and meet Erica and then tell her off. Hallie is very reluctant at first. Before heading out Hallie says that Ana is right. Personality Hallie is a very nice girl, but she has been through a lot in her teenage life, changing her. As a result, she is more secretive, reserved, depressed, and quiet. She is very smart, but due to her depression, sometimes she doesn't apply herself as much as she could. Hallie is generally not a mean person, but she can be a little rude, especially if she's going through a lot. She struggles with dealing with everything that is going on in her life sometimes. Hallie is shown to be a good and caring mother to her twins, Eva and Ethan, who are both one year old. She however constanly worries that she is not good enough. She despises the show "Teen Mom" for the negative light it puts teen mothers into in order to get bigger ratings. Hallie has a tendancy to lose the will to sing, especially when her depression is really bad. This later becomes an issue of concern for New Directions, who feel she may choke during competition. Appearance Hallie is slightly on the short side and thin. She is very pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hallie, despite being a lesbian, is pretty girly, although she has some tomboyish aspects. She might wear a frilly dress and add a masculine jacket. However she switches it up, the girly fashion is always more dominant. Sexuality Even though she has two kids she is a lesbian. Relationships Bella James Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They used to play together, hang out, and sing together all the time. However, when Hallie began 6th grade, her mother took her out of public school and put her in a private Catholic school. She was later reunited with Bella at McKinley this current school year after Hallie transferred back. They have become best friends again. There are hints that Hallie has a crush on Bella. Bella, however, is struggling with her attraction to both Hallie and Miles. Since, "Invitationals," it has been revelaed that Bella chose Hallie and the two have started to date. The two broke up in "Yee-Haw". Chris Winters Not a whole lot is known about the father of Hallie's twins. He attended a party that Hallie also managed to attend, perhaps after sneaking out. It can be assumed that due to Hallie's implied religion, her current involvement with the Celibacy Club, and her sexuality that the upperclassman hit on Hallie and was turned down. As a result, he drugged her and raped her. Hallie seems to know who the father of her babies was, but doesn't speak of him. She did however try to get him to admit to what he did and take responsibility for his kids, but he denied any and all involvement. Hallie and her mom tried to take him to court to prove his paternity, but he was killed in a drag race with some street racing friends. Details of his death have yet to be revealed by Hallie or anyone else for that matter. He was most likely 16 or 17 when he raped Hallie. Lana Addison The relationship between Lana and Hallie has been a long relationship that started with a stole kiss in It's Britney, Bitch followed by little things like a seranade of Give Your Heart A Break from Lana and to officially seal the deal with a kiss after You Belong With Me. They had hard time and good times. After the family meet in New Divide Lana was forced to break it off with Hallie. For weeks things were broken until A Night To Remember where Lana came clean about the roose making them sercetly back together. Things became very rock after Face Down after Hallie had to sing Lana off a rooftop. Things finally got better to the point that in Retro Regionals Hallie asked Lana to marry her. *Start Up: Yee-Haw; A Night To Remember *End of: New Divide; Ch-Ch-Changes Natasha Leonard Family Relationships Songs Season One Solos #'Don't Forget' (Battle Of The Sexes) #'God Help The Outcasts ' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) #'Mary, Did You Know' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) #'She Will Be Loved' (Sing-Off) Solos (In A Duet): #'Don't Turn Around' (Bella) (Don't Turn Around ) #'Out From Under' (Bella) (Pretty In Pink) #Cruel Summer (Miles) (Summer Love) Solos (In Group Numbers) Season Two: Solos #'Breakaway' (High School Never Ends) #'Consider Me Gone' (Yee-Haw) #'If ' (Rhythm Nation) #'Christmas Must Be Something More' (Snowed In) #'Monster' (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Flaws And All' (Evan&B) #'Idiot' (Underrated Artists) Solos (In A Duet): #'I Wanna Go' (Bella)(It's Britney, Bitch) #'You're Gonna Be' (Quinn) (Duets Deux) #'Fly/Fly '(Bella) (Mash It Up!) #'I Wanna Know What Love Is' (Lana) (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #'Chasing Cars ' (Lana) (Underrated Artists) Solos (In Group Numbers) #Stole (Jaxon, James, and Bella)(Goodbye) #'It's Raining Men' (Lana, Kevin, Dillon and Miles)(Labels) Season Three Solos #Part of Me(Strength) #God Is A DJ (God Is A DJ) Solos (In A Duet): Solos (In Group Numbers) #Perfect World (Lana, James and Jaxon) (Electric Feel) #18 Wheeler (Lana, James, Jaxon and Miles) (God Is A DJ) Season Four Solos #'White Horse' (Ch-Ch-Changes) #'The Only Exception' (Rock the Halls) #Why Should I Be Sad (Gimme More) #'You Owe Me Nothing In Return '(Jagged Little Pill) #'Feel Again' (This Is Home) #Tainted Love (Homecoming) #Stupid Girl (One Drunken Night) #Brown Eyes (Glee Goes Gaga) #Faith (Even Badder Reputation) #Thinking Of You (Graduation Part I) Solos (In A Duet): #Candles (Lana) (The Wedding) #I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Lana) (Graduation Part II) Solos (In Group Numbers) #'True Friend' (Bella and Honey) (When I'm Gone) #She's So Mean (Lana, Bella, Rose, Honey and Ana) (Homecoming) Gallery normal_001.jpg normal_018.jpg normal_08 (1).jpg normal_040.jpg normal_046.jpg 2x06newmumclaire.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o2 1280.jpg 8e78a6e7db2fe9ab_emilie.jpg emilie-de-ravin.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters